1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates in general to network systems, and more particularly to reporting bandwidth loss on a network link in network systems.
2. Related Art
Network systems are commonly used to move network information (may also be referred to interchangeably, as frames, packets or commands) between computing systems (for example, servers) or between computing systems and network devices (for example, storage systems). Various hardware and software components are used to implement network communication, including network switches.
A network switch is typically a multi-port device where each port manages a point-to-point connection between itself and an attached system. Each port can be attached to a server, peripheral, input/output subsystem, bridge, hub, router, or another switch. A switch typically receives messages from one port and routes it to another port based on packet headers and routing table values. The term network switch as used herein includes, but is not limited to a Multi-Level switch that uses plural switching elements within a single switch chassis to route data packets.
Typically, bandwidth available for data transmission on a network depends on the type of network link. It is desirable to make optimum use of available bandwidth on a network link.
Network links may suffer some bandwidth loss due to a variety of reasons, including loss of credit to transmit frames. The bandwidth loss generally goes unreported in conventional switches. This can affect overall network performance. Therefore what is needed is a system and associated methods for determining and reporting bandwidth loss on a network link.